Naruto of the Bloody Shards
by DJ KuroNeko
Summary: This is a Naruto Bloodline story where naruto get the bloody shards bloodline a combination of Kuroudo Akabane and Kyoji Kagami's powers If you like the bloodline then please feel free to use it and evolve it to your liking, I really want to see what Y'all come up with. Paring is TBD but it will probably be Naruto/harem
1. Prolog: Blood and Glass

Prolog: Blood and Glass

It was another October 10th in the village of konohagakure no sato otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves and the citizens where celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no kitsune (Nine tailed fox) a sentient chakra demon called a tailed beast also known as a Bijuu and one of if not the strongest of them all, taller than the hokage monument and capable of immense devastation, well not everyone.

_(A/N a short explanation of chakra for those not in the know Chakra is an internal energy that connects all life in the world from trees to people. In the world of ninja thanks to the first ninja showing them how they are able to externalize this powerful force through the use of hand seals which allows them to create jutsu. That enough of that now back to the show.)_

With one swipe of one of its powerful tails it can generate gale force winds that can uproot trees, one step of its paws is enough to cause tremors strong enough to register as a 6.9 earthquake and just its body heat alone can spark fire to anything surrounding it, in short it is a humongous walking natural disaster.

No mortal weapon could so much as scratch it and Jutsu did nothing but distract it or slow it down in the best case or piss it of in the worst and the ninja responsible for it would be nothing but a blood stain before its anger. So how could such a seemingly unstoppable force be stopped, through the noble sacrifice of the late Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Konoha no Kiroi Senko (Yellow flash).

He appeared on the back of the toad summon boss Gamabunta and using a combination of his signature technic the Hiraishin no jutsu to transport it and him to the outskirts of the village and the Shiki Fujin or Reaper death seal to seal it away inside of a newly born baby at the cost of his own life. Minato had but one dying wish that the child be seen as a hero but because of the absolute naivete and misplaced trust in the village of minato, the equally misplaced trust and bone headedness of Sarutobi Hiruzen the third hokage who heard his last words and found the child, and just plain old human nature and common ignorance of the non-ninja populace it was not to be.

* * *

It is common knowledge that while a person is smart and able to think for themselves, people are timid frightened and predictable sheep that could not and would not think for themselves if they did not have to.

So as soon as sarutobi announced the fate of the Bijuu without first thinking of the conscience of announcing it first thing after its defeat they immediately wanted to either kill the child or brainwash it to be a loyal slave to the village, the ones who voted for death where the majority of the civilian council and two of the council elders named Homura Mitokaido and Koharu Utatane all except Ms. Mebuki Haruno a cherry blossom hair colored fairly attractive woman who was about the only civilian with their head screwed on right_ (A/N Sakura will not be bashed and She and Ino will not be Uchiha fangirls, Sasuke is far game though NeHAhahahah)_, the ones who voted for mental conditioning where Danzo Shimura and Fugaku Uchiha each for different reasons. Because of this out cry of public hatred Sarutobi grew a temporary backbone and passed a law that made everything spoken about in the council chambers an S class Secret with exposure punishable by public execution.

_(A/N the shinobi council of Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyūga where the levelheaded ones on the shinobi side but they could not stop Hiruzen before he opened his big chain-smoking mouth.)_

This child was named Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and living jail of the nine tailed fox though he did not know it yet. He was a young child of six years of age with sunshine blonde hair lapis blue eyes and tree whisker like birthmarks on each cheek and right now he was huddled in the corner of a dark alley crying, his body littered with cuts, lacerations and bruises all bloody but slowly healing thanks to the power of the fox sealed inside of him it was just the latest of a number mob beatings that compounded upon his suffering.

This happened every week since he was kicked out of the orphanage at age five, it used to happen only when he wondered to far from the orphanage he use to reside in called the Second Chance because unlike most if not all of the staff members the old matron treated him like the kid he was. Unfortunately, she passed away before his third birthday and from there it was a downward spiral filled with neglect and starvation at best and abuse both physical and mental at worse.

This just happened to be one of the worst ones, the mob had found him on his way from a birthday party held by the Ichiraku family which consisted of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame it was the only good part of his day. They chased him through half the village before finally catching him, dragging him into a red light district ally and beating him half to death. Kitchen knives, 2x4s, glass bottles, rusted kunai, swords, lit torches even jutsu nothing was off limits as a weapon as they took out their anger at the fox, frustration at their own powerlessness and grief of those lost on that horrible night on his tiny emaciated frame they beat him for hours on end with none seeming in sight, And through it all he never said a word, never questioned why, never showed weakness for if he did they'd capitalize on that weakness and use it to cause him more pain so he endured until they got tired and left then when he was sure the were gone he used what strength he had left to crawl into the corner and let his guard down and let it all out even if just for a moment.

_(A/N the reason Anbu did not intervene is that Sarutobi dose not know that Naruto is no longer at the orphanage and being attacked so the protection detail has not been assigned yet. He couldn't make time to check on him because he is currently drowning in paperwork. Now back to your irregularly structured story.)_

Damn them naruto said as sadness turned to anger: damn them all why do they hurt me, what did I do deserve this why Why WHY! THOSE BASTARDS! IF THAT HOW ITS GONNA BE THEN IM NOT JUST GONNA LIE DOWN AND TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'LL GIVE AS GOOD AS I GET, I'LL SHOW THOSE ASSHOLE YOU DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI WITHOUT GETTING FUCKED UP BEFORE HE GOES DOWN! He screamed to the heavens with all his anger and all his heart before he passed out the weight of the day finally caught up with him and he passed out from exhaustion. If he had been paying attention during his proclamation, he would have noticed the blood on his skin and around him acting up responding to fluctuating chakra rising from the ground and his skin floating for only a moment before falling to the ground becoming stationary once more and the glass shards that kyuubi had not removed from his body yet being absorb into his skin and assimilating into his blood, respiratory and chakra systems increasing and augmenting everything because of the kyuubi youkai and Uzumaki bloodline mixing in an unforeseen way, the kyuubi had not noticed yet because he was too busy trying to keep its host alive .

It was the birth of a new Kekkei Genkai that would prove to be one of the most dangerous yet and it was in the hands of the most unpredictable person ever.

It was the birth of Buraddishādo the bloody shards bloodline.

* * *

This is a what if bloodline story. The bloodline is a fusion of Kuroudo Akabane and Kyoji Kagami's powers and It is called the bloody shards bloodline.

It gives the holder the ability to harden and to directly manipulate their blood and to create and control glass shards of any size. Here are just some of the abilities and jutsu you can do with this bloodline.

Blood Creation: the user can push the blood in their body out and then shape that blood into anything the holder can think of the only limit is the holders imagination and the amount of blood in their body and around them.

Glass creation: the user uses the minerals around them and chakra to create glass shards of any shape and size like either as small as sand and kunai or as big as swords and bo staffs. the only limit is imagination and chakra consumption.

Blood Mist reflection: the user produce crystal like glass shards from their body that can refract light to create hard light copies of the user that act like shadow clones and has half the power of the original with non of the chakra consumption and non of the one hit draw back as long as the holder is alive and has enough blood then unless the user dispels the technic they can use the can use it endlessly.

Glittering Mist: the user creates a fine cloud of small glass shard particles that they can influence if needed to protect allies from the effects. If enough of the mist is inhaled it will start destroying the inhalers respiratory system and cause the victim to either die from suffocation or internal bleeding.

Bloody Aria: the user mixes glass shards, blood (victim and user) and chakra to trap the victim in a realistic illusion where what happens to the victim is reflected in real life, the draw back is if the victims will is stronger then the user then they can easily break the technic and what happens to the user is also reflected in real life also anyone not caught in the technic can either attack the user or free the victim which will in turn free the user.

Phantom Pain: the user telekinetically sends nano shards of glass into the victims body and bloodstream causing internal damage.

Phantom Pain second stanzas; Phantom gashes: the user mentally calls back the nano shards yanking them out through the pores cutting them up from the inside out.

Forest of the Blood Diamond: the user creates trees sized spikes out of crimson colored glass that impale anything in the epicenter of the technic and two miles around it, with training the area of effect can be increased.

Blood Shard puppet: a single version of the Blood mist reflection technic, it creates a single perfect copy of either the user or a person in front of them or around them with all the power of the original or if not the user, that can mimic the the movements of the person in front of it like a mirror.

Blood Thief: the user can assimilate the victims blood to copy their chakra abilities including any special abilities like dojutsu or kekkei genkai. the maximum times this can be done is equal to the age this ability was first used.

Bloody Wonderland: this uses a combination of glass shards and Hardened blood shards to rain death and destruction on anything in its area of effect.

Massacre Night: by using shard inhaled or injected they rip the blood from those around them effectively using their on blood to kill them.

New jutsu and abilities will be added as the arise and please feel free to take and adapt this concept as I honestly think it could work. Also this is not a true crossover no characters from the get backers universe will be used or mentioned just their powers, abilities and any fusions born of experimentation. also one and only mention I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE. please read and review and please don't be Jerk. Jerks will be subjected to forcibly watching the emoji move, the ghost busters remake and ALL THE TWILIGHT MOVIES!


	2. Chapter 1: first blood

Chapter 1: First blood

Talking:

_Thinking:_

**Tailed Beast/ Possessed Jinchuuriki/Summon boss talking:**

_**Tailed Beast/Possessed Jinchuuriki/Summon boss thinking:**_

**_October 14_****_th_****_ 12:35 pm._**

It was four days after the mob beating and four days after our hero hardened his resolve to survive, right now Naruto was searching the dumpster in the alley of the lucky cat sushi and tempura bar a less frequented part of the village. The Ichiraku family had offered to feed him for free and even let him stay for a few nights after his party on his birthday he excepted the free food option with the stipulation that it be secretly and only occasionally, but he turned the offer to stay down he didn't want the nice people who showed him kindness to be harmed by the villagers if they found out they were sheltering him and be sides he liked to stay mobile it made it harder for the mobs and more violent villagers to find him.

_(A/N I forgot to mention this but Naruto in the pro-log chapter is seven yrs. so he spent two years homeless and hunted also the kyuubi chakra and Uzumaki healing which he still has is what kept him alive that long. It supplements whatever he eats so he gets the maximum of what food he does manage to find, even then it can only do just enough to keep him alive not healthy. Sorry about that lets move on.)_

He was incredibly bright and street smart for his age. He was also incredibly perceptive but he you spend months living on the street in a village that hates you and not pick up a few things. A few more attacks had happened over the week but be had stuck to his promise and given as good as got. When he was struck, he struck harder instinctively tapping into his Buraddishado hardening and crystallizing the blood in the veins in his hand and wrist. _(A/N he is not aware he's doing it, but he will be "nudge nudge wink wink".)_

Naruto: _Sniff sniff_ nothing that's the third one I've checked, and the people are getting more active damn it looks like another day hungry. I could go to Ichiraku Ramens but It's to risky at this time of day, oh well the hunt resumes.

He was about to head to the dumpsters in the Red-light district when he was ambushed from behind and knock unconscious. The ones responsible were some of the more outspoken of the villagers who openly hated him and weren't afraid to show it. _(A/N their names and appearances are unimportant as their scum who is about to die. So will just call them dead men. Just imagen the shadiest thing you can think of and you'll be fine. salute if you must I sure wont.)_

Deadman1: well boys we finally caught that slippery fox. Said with a smirk.

Deadman2: yeah took awhile but it'll be worth it to finally get our revenge. I say we do it now get it over with. He said with a twisted grin

whispered shout Deadman3: NO! we stick to the plan. Take it to the forest of death and let the animals have at em, that way if the body is found we have plausible deniability.

Deadman1: Fine he huffed, let go then I wanna get a couple licks in before we leave this brat to die.

And so, they went never knowing it was the last thing they'll ever do.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/

**_Forest of Death, clearing 7:00 pm _**

Nighttime had fallen by the time they got to the forest of death and suck past the gate completely ignoring the warning signs all over it and unaware of being followed by the only human resident Anko Mitarashi. She was an incredibly attractive woman with violet colored hair, light brown pupil less eyes and a body that could make the hottest model green with envy. She was also a fairly strong special jonin that was betrayed by her old sensei Orochimaru the snake Sennin who marked her with a prototype curse seal then left her for dead on the banks of river country when it looked like an she didn't survive and almost as hated has Naruto, only she could legally defend herself because she's a ninja and since the last people who tried wound up in the hospital with multiple snake bites and acute envenomation not to mention the males missing certain important pieces of their anatomy _(A/N as a male that was hard to write but…Inhales, some people need to learn.)_ all to the soundtrack of her insane laughter they were wise enough to stick to just glaring hatefully and hushed name calling.

She had been on her way back to the test tower which was in the middle of the forest where she lived and was sometimes used for as the final phase of the Chunin exams from her dongo run when she saw the the three civilians dragging an unconscious blond kid towards the gate to her home.

Anko: 'What the hell' she thought, 'why are those three going into training ground 44 and with a kid no less?'

That's why she, being the suspicious person she was when not around friends…and even the then she is still a little cautious and who wouldn't be in openly hostile turf, followed them over the gate and through the woods to see what the heck was going on and as she was following them she sent a small snake summon to get a closer look at the blonde kid. The information it brought back was surprising…

Blonde, whiskered, and severely malnourished she new who it was, Naruto Uzumaki the one person in Konoha who could completely understand her situation. In fact she saw a lot of herself in him because even though he was ostracized like she was he also didn't take it laying down just like her she even managed to save him anytime she came across one of his beatings even though he didn't know this cause he was passed out at the time. She even brought him to the hospital and stayed as long as she could to make sure he got treated. So seeing three shady SOBs dragging her favorite blond through the forest and making sure to hit every tree root along the way she wanted get all the fact before she started De-bonering fools.

Which leads back up to now…with her hidden in the trees five miles from the forbidden part of the forest watching these assholes beat the poor boy, stabbing him, kicking him, punching, burning everything they could to cause him harm.

Anko: 'Damn these ignorant fucks! The call us monsters and demons and look what they do…we didn't ask for this, we didn't want any of This! yet the make this out to be our fault…They all make Me SICK!'

She thought and if it wasn't for the fact that going missing Nin would mean proving these closed-minded assholes right and the few friends she had in this dump, she'd slash her headband, split this place and take Naruto with her.

She was about swoop down and lay down the hurt…until an ominous feeling settled over the area and malevolent chakra washed over the field and the epicenter of it all was the blond Jinchuuriki bleeding on the ground. _(A/N this is only an unconscious leak of kyuubi chakra he does not know he is a jinchuuriki yet nor has kurama awakened. If you need a reference think of that time he got pissed on the bridge in wave and your good! Also Haku is a girl just letting you know.) _

**_Hokage office at that moment…_**

Sarutobi was marking the last of his paperwork…when he felt it. A Chakra he hadn't felt since that dark night six years ago and knew only one person it could be related too.

Sarutobi: NARUTO!...ANBU track the signature of this Chakra and find its source…GO!

The ANBU appeared in front of him led by Inu and Neko appeared for just long enough to confirm their orders before heading to complete them.

Sarutobi: whatever is happening I hope your all right Naruto.

As he said this, he was gazing out the window of his office lamenting how far the village had fallen. If the past Kage could see it now they would feel nothing but shame…except Minato he'd feel murderous rage be for he and his wife went on a killing spree. The will of fire seemed more like a dying ember light now a days. He turned back to his desk ready to drown his sorrow in tobacco and little orange porn book but saw a sight that haunted his nightmares…Paperwork, mountains and mountains of paperwork! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Sarutobi shouting: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_Back to the forest. Right now._**

The crap was hitting all kinds of cooling units and everyone not Anko were flipping it…she's seen things.

DM1 shouting: WHAT THE HELL WHAT IS THIS FEELING!...WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

DM2 shouting too: I DON'T KNOW ONE MINUTE WHERE KICKING THE DEMONS ASS THE NEXT IT FEEL LIKE DEATH IS BREATHING DOWN ARE NECKS!

DM1: then it is must be the demon! He must be awakening…Screw the plan I'M killing it NOW!

Where his last words before a sword was plunged into his back on out of his sternum in a gushing display of gore. The strange thing about this sword that Anko noticed is that it was made of crystallized blood, following the swords angle Anko saw that it was coming straight out of Naruto's hand.

He was kneeling, his head down and hair obscuring the eyes his body colored crimson with blood most of it his with the addition of the guy impaled on his blood sword…lips set in a thin line until they up turned into a fox like smile filled with malice and psychotic glee._(A/N combine gin ichimaru an kuroudo akabane smile and you get what I was going for.) _and if anko was being truthful with herself it was turning her on a bit…don't judge her.

Naruto: NeHeheehe… what's this one minute I'm dumpster diving for a meal then next thing I know I've woken up in a forest with a killer headache, some fresh injuries, and three pricks beating up on little ol' me with plans to snuff me out and a sword jutting out of my hand with what I am guessing is one of the scum bags who did this to me impaled on it…oh and two more scum sacks who look close to wetting themselves, any normal kid my age would probably be freaking out right now but as the villagers love saying while their trying to beat the life out of me…I'm not normal so, the only thing I'll ask is this… HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE… quick here he took a slight pause to grab the hilt of the sword and twist it a little, or slow: he finished.

He raised his head and his no longer overshadowed eyes where a vision of pure death. His once shining lapis orbs now cold chips of ice and just looking into them was enough to freeze the blood in your veins and send glacial chills through your spine. Most threatening of all even though the malicious Chakra faded the ominous feeling remained.

In the tree watching, Anko found herself shivering not from fear but excitement.

Back down in the clearing Naruto ripped the blood sword viciously out of DM1 with a downward flick of his wrist…it was so sharp that it met no resistance on the way out. Once it was out DM1s entrails made sickly wet splat on the ground and his body soon followed , personally... I prefer slow: naruto said and through it all naruto never stopped smiling.

DM2: w-wh-what are you? WHAT ARE YOU?! He said scared out of his mind.

Naruto: Why, don't you know? I'M THE MONSTER YOU MADE ME! and aren't I glorious.

DM2: Mercy please have mercy. he begged on his hands and knees groveling before the menacing monster they awakened.

Naruto: Sorry all out of mercy, too bad for you.

After that statement he lunged forward blade in hand, first taking off dead man 2's legs at the knees before proceeding to hack away at his body till it was nothing but human meat chunks and a puddle of blood. With Naruto standing in the middle of it some of it dripping from his form and some rising from the ground in response to his unrestrained Chakra output some flowing around him like water in a whirlpool, some starting to crystallize into glass shards made of blood glittering like crimson stars against the moonlight in the clearing and orbiting around him like planets to the sun.

Naruto: well this is new…but I like it! He said as he admired this new phenomenon.

Anko: beautiful, she whispered watching what was happening to in the clearing and more importantly to naruto…as she looked on, she saw the last one alive backing away hoping to escape while naruto was distracted and we can't have that now can we.

DM3 panicking: I gotta get out of here…the demons awakening, and I've caused it, I have to run!

He whispered to himself as he was backing slowly away from the area, but as he was about to turn and run…he bumped into something, he slowly turned his head to look at it and immediately regretted it as he was now side eyeing the crazed snake like smile of Anko Mitarashi.

and behind her were the anbu that had just arrived to the scene most shocked at the gory scene while neko was picking up a passed out naruto who had drifted off after he was done carving up dead man 2 passing out in the puddle of blood and body parts he had reduce the guy to.

Anbu 1: the hokage sent us to investigate that huge chakra spike and sense you, the child and anko are the only living things here we need you to come with us.

_to be continued..._


End file.
